Webby Vanderquack (2017)
"One day I'm gonna see the world! One day I'm gonna eat a hamburger!" ''-Webby Vanderquack[Source]'' Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack is the tritagonist in DuckTales series. She is the granddaughter of Bentina Beakley, who is a huge fan of Scrooge McDuck and Donald Duck and their adventures. Background 'Personality' She appears to be a easily excited adventure junky and knowledgeable fan of the McDuck Family. She idolizes Donald Duck as she refers him as " the most daring adventurers of all time". Webby's grandma is the house cleaner at the McDuck Mansion this causes Webby to live in the mansion. Although Webby held in the Mansion for most of her life and urges to go out in the world to see and do everything. Yet because she was coped up in the mansion for so long she is socially awkward and can be a bit oblivious but thanks to her friends she's learning. Webby is very charismatic and skillful for a kid, as she's shown to be a great survivalist and has great fighting skills. Even though Webby lack experience of adventure she well prepared and is brave and daring enough to jump in. Webby has knowledgable about legends, mysterious and worldly places and obejects. And as seen The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! she can read prophecies and ancient text. Webby is very enthusiastic for dangerous adventures that even if she would die in a grand execution she would be excited for it. With all of her pent up energy for danger and adventure Webby can make a small game pretty intense, this give her reputation of being impressive yet scary as seen in Daytrip of Doom! With her love and longing for adventure she became a fangirl on the richest and adventurous legandary duck; Scrooge McDuck. Physical Appearance Webby is a small white duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head. She sports a blue and pink top and a purple skirt. Relationships The Triplet Upon first meeting Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby was aggressive and intimidating but when realizing who they are she was over joyed to meet them, and become her fist real friends. What they all seem to have in common is their mischievous nature and adventurous spirit, as well as the fact they live under an over-protective guardian. Huey Duck Huey and Webby have a brother-sister like relationship. They are both very intelligent for their age and always prepare and resourseful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding and honest with her which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Huey wanted to let Webby feel included in their adventure, and to comfort Webby by promising to never leave her behind again. Although in Terror of the Terra-firmians! they show to have a different out look; Webby is very open-minded while Huey going by logic and what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other. But they would put their arguing aside and help each other. Dewey Duck Dewey and Webby are kindred spirits when it comes to their adventurous spirit and curious nature. They are really good close friends, who are always reliable, compassionate, and loyal to each other. In their many adventures they are the ones who always want danger and thrills. Even though when they first meet Webby came off as bit intense but, he went along with her anyway because of her bold and exuberent nature. In Daytrip of Doom Dewey lets Webby hang out with them at Funso's Fun Zone even though he know she maybe awkward, but gives her the kindness as a friend to help her be outside and social. In The Great Dime Chase Dewey turns to Webby to learn more about his mother, Webby bring Dewey to Scrooge's Archives and help him faces "the trails" to know the truth, they turn out to be a really great team. When they discovered a secret room tribute to Della they promise to keep it a secret until they know more. Louie Duck Louie and Webby don't have a lot in common personal, where Webby is a savvy, worldly and hyperactive Louie is a laid-back street smarts trickster. Despite they're difference they do get along most of the time and are good friends who enjoy adventure. While they do have fun together Louie can be skeptical about Webby, like in Daytrip of Doom Louie hesitate on bring Webby to Funso's because he know she's going to be a handful especially in social situation. He even states Webby shouldn't been brought to Funso's right in front of her, so he can be kinda mean. In The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! they had a hard time cooperating because Louie was selfish and recklessly wanted to swim in the gold and jewels, while Webby was trying to help him to prevent him from being killed or cursed. Webby was getting irradiated when he wasn't listening and tries to slither his way out with his tricks. Despite their difference Webby stay loyal and saves him from Toth-Ra, afterwords Louie promises to listen to her in the future. Appearances Shorts * Donald's Birthday! * Meet Mrs. Beakley! * Meet Webby Vanderquack! Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Category:2017 Characters